The King of pranks
by Asa Usa
Summary: When Ryomas teamates pull a prank , Ryoma sets out for revenge. But what happens when he trys to get revenge? Read this battle of pranks , revenge, and sinister happenings.
1. Underwear, and death

1 reason to _never_ prank Echizen Ryoma

**Ryoma's POV**

It was almost the end of practice, and I sighed .The regulars unfortunately had a meeting that would be boring as hell. "Practice is over. Don't forget, all the regulars must meet on court 1 after showering" Tezuka shouted. Great this was going to be so fun . I was gathering my stuff when I realized my zipper on my bag was broken.

"That's just great" I muttered unhappily. That's means I'll be late to the shower house _again_, and I would have to wait and shower later than the others. Because there was nine regulars, and there was only supposed to eight, their wasn't enough shower stalls in the regulars' bathhouse. We had recently up-graded the un-used building to a spacey bathhouse for regulars. It did, however, have ten changing rooms. Each changing room had the regulars name painted in their favorite color. By the time I got to the bathhouse, the stalls were filled. I waited ten minutes, most of the time I spent in my personal changing room, before Tezuka came out of the shower, a plush white towel around his waist.

"Last again, Echizen" He commented, and started to walk towards the door that had "Tezuka" painted on it in scrawly lettering.

"Unfortunately" I replied, stepping into the now-empty shower stall. Soon, I was the only one in bath house. When I finished showering, I grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around my waist. I walked over to the door with Echizen written on it, and stepped inside. It was a plain room, with a medium sized vanity against the far wall, and a small wire shelves to the left of the room. I kept my combs, brushes, deodorant, cologne, shampoo, and conditioner on the vanity. The shelves had extra tennis rackets, and my bags. Just as I was about to change, I realized my cloths were _gone_.

In its place, however, was a tropical printed thong and bra. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was women's underwear. "What the hell!" I shouted, enraged.

**Third Person POV**

**2 minutes later:**

Ryoma slammed the bathhouse door with a loud BAM! The other regulars looked over, surprised by the loud noise. What they saw was even more incredulous. Ryoma was only wearing a small bath towel around his hips, which barely covered himself, reaching mid-thigh. What they failed to notice however, was the racket in his hand. Most of the members blushed. All except Momo, who was trying not to burst out in laughter.

Ryoma had found his target. He marched over to Momo and hit him –hard – over the head "Give. Me. Back. My. Cloths. You. Sick. Bastard. " He shouted, hitting him over the head in-between each word. Momo was all the while bursting out in hysterical laughter. The other regulars were trying to keep Ryoma from beating Momo to death, and eventually succeeded.

"What happened" Tezuka shouted, very, very, angry.

"I get out of the shower to change, and not only are my cloths missing, theirs woman's underwear in their place." An enraged Ryoma says.

"Momo, I can't believe you would do that to your own teammate, and Ryoma just because he was stupid enough to do it does NOT mean you can beat him to death!" Tezuka said loudly, calming down.

"Both of you will be doing 100 laps around the court tomorrow" He added as an afterthought

"Wait! I wasn't the only one to do the prank!" Momo cried out desperately, almost pleading. Tezuka turned, and Ryoma stared, daring him to say who else helped do it. Eiji sent him a pleading look, and Kaido glared.

"Oishi, Eiji, Kaido and Inui were in on it" He pleaded, as if this piece of information would lessen his punishment. It didn't.

"Oishi, you were in on it to?" Ryoma asked, slightly surprised.

"Eiji dragged me and Inui into it" He said, looking regretful

"It was a good opportunity to collect data" Inui said calculatingly. Ryoma turned to Kaido, looking him in the eyes.

"Momo dared me to do it, I can't refuse a dare" He defended himself.

"I'm very disappointed in you all. You'll all be doing 100 laps tomorrow. Ryoma, your excused, seeing as you were the obvious target in this foolish prank" Tezuka said, still slightly angry, but mostly annoyed.

Suddenly, Ryoma grabbed Momo "I WILL get you back for this" Ryoma hissed. Then dropped his captive. After that Ryoma got back into his normal cloths, and the tennis meeting went smoothly. Their was a new competition soon, and the pairs were set up.

**After the meeting:**

"Fuji-sempai" can you come over here for a second?" Ryoma called out. Fuji nodded, and walked over to him.

"I was wondering, can you do me a favor?"

**The Next Day**

**Third Person POV:**

"Tezuka-sempai I forgot my tennis rackets at home. Can I go get them?" Ryoma asked. Heads swiveled in surprise.

"I was playing tennis yesterday with my dad. I must've forgotten to put them back into my bag" He explained.

"Okay. However, as punishment, you'll have to run 30 laps.' Tezuka threatened.

"Thanks. It'll take me twenty minutes"

**Half an hour later:**

"Where is Ryoma, he should have been here age's ago" Momo complained.

"Ill make him run 40 laps for this" Tezuka muttered to himself, he was feeling rather cross with himself.

"Ringggggg Ringgggggg Ringggggg"

Fuji's cell rang out, startling the team. Tezuka nodded, and Fuji answered his cell phone.

"Hello . . . Yes. . . Oh, can he not make it to practice . . . He's what, I'm sorry, I think I've misunderstood . . .*gasp* Oh o-okay. . . . . . . . . W-what room is he in? . . . 102. . . G-got it. . . We'll be their in ten minutes." By the end of his rather short cell phone, Fuji's azure eyes snapped open. Whatever he had heard must have been bad.

Fuji didn't stutter, he didn't gasp, and he had dropped the seemingly permeate smile. And yet, he looked panicked, worried. _Distressed._

"I'm afraid Echizen is . . . has . . . gotten into an accident and is in critical condition. He's in the hospital, room 102." Fuji gasped out, his voice sounding forced. The team gasped.

"We have to go visit him" Momo said softly. The rest if the team nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Grab your stuff and meet at the gate in five."

**Twenty Minute Later:**

When they got to his door, a doctor in white stepped out. "You must be Mr. Echizen's friends." he smiled sadly "I'm but he might not wake up. And when he does, he has a high rate of . . ." The statement hung in the air, and the docter looked saddened and walked down the hall. Eiji started to cry.

They all walked into the room, and faced Ryoma. He was pale, and on the left side of his face was a deep gash. Ten minutes passed and the, slowly, Ryoma opened his eyes he focused on Tezuka. "Sempai" he breathed out, his voice little more than a whisper.

" It's okay now. We're here." Momo breathed out , afraid he would shatter his friend with even the lightest of breaths. Suddenly , a nurse came into the room with a small tray. On it was a small needle, containing a almost-clear, green tinted liquid. She gingerly placed the tray on the side table, and picked up the needle.

"You may feel a small sting, okay honey?" She said sweetly. With that , she stuck the needle into his left wrist pressed the capsol and removed it placededing it on the tray, and left the room. But as she was doing so she whispered "Visiting times over in half an hour, okay, honey" They shuttered , and looked at Ryoma.

"So. How long are you in here for" Tezuka asked.

"They haven't sai-." Suddenly Ryoma clutched his stomach and groaned.

"RYOMA ! What's wrong?" Momo asked frantically, as Inui called for a nurse a groan was his only answer. Suddenly, the heart rate monitor beeped frantically, and suddenly slowed. Then a nurse showed up. She looked at Ryoma, with pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but there nothing we can do, it's all up to him now. I would say your goodbyes, thought." She said , and left the room again. Ryoma groaned again.

"I'm sorry sempai's but I think that this is the end" Ryoma said.

"Nooooooo! Please don't leave me" Eiji and Momo pleaded. The rest of the team looked stunned. Then Tezuka stepped forward and said his goodbyes. The rest of the team stared . He had given up. Suddenly Inui stepped forward and said his good byes, too. The rest of the team did so, too. All the while the monitor's screen showed that his heart beat was slowing down.

"Goodbye" Ryoma breathed out, with his final breath , as the monitor showed one last beep, and ran dead.

Momo cried out in anguish , and Eiji bawled. Oishi tried to comfort him , only to end up bawling himself. Kawamura cried silently. Even Inui and Kaido were sniffling. A single tear fell down Tezuka's face, silhouetted against the light.

Suddenly Ryoma jumped up and screamed "BOO!" Momo fell down , gasping for breath.

"So your not . . . then" Momo sputtered. Suddenly Fuji and Ryoma burst out in laughter. All eyes turned to Fuji. He was in on it too, they realized . All this time , he hadn't spoken. He had known the entire time.

" I must say , this was a great idea, Ryoma" Fuji complement him thought his laughter, as he collapsed on Ryoma's bed

"Thanks , Fuji" Ryoma said around a laugh.

"Wait a second! So this was all some sic gag" Kaido demanded.

"Not a gag, Revenge" Ryoma hisses out, still laughing . They stared at him. This was all for revenge? Because _they switched his cloths, _he pretended to_ die_?

"Wait, how did you set this up? And what was that green stuff in the shot you got" Inui demanded.

"We'll , for starters, a few of those doctors are family friends, the nurse is my cousin, and that green stuff was my flu shot" Ryoma said, his laughter finally subsiding.

"God , that was great. Hey, Ryoma we should get something to eat tomorrow" Fuji said

"Sure, Fuji" Ryoma replied. Wait, the other's looked their way . _Fuji? Ryoma? When did those two get so close? _For the first time Tezuka spoke.

" You did this whole entire thing as a _joke_? Each of you, 100 laps tomorrow" Tezuka shouted angrily. The two people in question groaned, but then stated to laugh again.

"200 laps" Tezuka shouted.

**Authors Note:**

**So, how did it turn out? It was kinda a random idea that I got this afternoon, so I decided to write a story on it. I hope you liked it , and thanks for reading!. Please review! Flames and critics welcome. Anyway, I hope you'll read my other story, "Behind His Walls" about the same manga.**

**~Asa Usa**


	2. Peppers and water balloons

One reason to NEVER prank Ryoma Echizen

A/N this takes place the next day

**Ryoma's POV**

I was walking past Momo-sempais changing room, ready to go home, when I heard a hushed whisper. "It's perfect!" It sounded like Momo.

"But wait, how do you know he'll rub his eyes, and what happens if the peppers hurts his eyes?" Another voice questioned. Ryoma was intrigued but he wasn't sure who this person was.

"He always rubs his eyes in the morning. Besides, he deserves this! That was a sick gag; I really thought he was dead!" Momo said. Ryoma grined ferally.

"So you're doing it tomorrow, right, but how are you getting the pepper juice on his hands anyway?" The mysteries voice questioned.

"I'm putting it on his door knob" Momo said. And with that, Ryoma walked away, that feral grin still on his face.

**Third Person POV**

**The next day, before morning practice starts**

A man stood at a sink, filling a water balloon halfway up with water. Removing the ballon from the sink, he filled the rest with onion juice, pepper juice, and a teaspoon of itch cream among other things. Then he tied the knot and set it into the bucket with the other balloons made of the nasty substance. Ryoma smirked, and left to take a quick shower before Momo sempai got to the door.

**Twenty minute later**

Momo had gotten to Ryoma's house seven minutes early. He walked up to the door, and slowly opened it. Then, he took a cloth from a bag in his pocket, and wiped it all over the door knob. He quickly closed the door, put the cloth back into the plastic bag, and shoved it back into his pocket.

Momo smirked "This 'l teach him" He muttered. There was no way he was going to get shown up again. Childish as his prank was, Momo could only think of revenge. Suddenly he heard a snicker, and looked up just when a hundred and fifty water balloons hit him head-on.

Momo was drenched in a combination of pepper juice, onion juice, water, itching powder, peach juice and spoilt milk. His eyes, nose and mouth were burning, and he was _itchy. _Not to mention the putrid smell. He looked up, trying to clear his eyes, and saw a blurry Ryoma grinning like a mad man. There was a window above the door. He must have dumped them on him from there.

"You can't beat me" Ryoma said, as he closed the window. Or that's what Momo thought he had said. A minute later Ryoma walked out the front door, ran past Momo, and strait to school, leaving a drenched Momo there.

Momo, enraged, set off for school. At least he had time to shower and change while morning practice was going on.

**Five Minutes later,**

**At the school**

Ryoma was standing in his practice uniform with the other regulars when Momo walked onto the court. He was dripping wet, and others seemed to recoil as he got closer to them, creating a path for him. While all the other regulars looked on in confusion (exept, of coarse, Fuji. He had known Ryoma was planning something from his maltitious grin) . Ryoma, on the other hand, simply smirked. This was going to be great.

Momo was a meter away when the regulars picked up on a disturbing smell. Then , something seemed to click. Momo was glaring at Ryoma. Ryoma was smirking. Adding two plus two together, they realized Ryoma had done something to the other regular, and that something was pretty nasty. Tezuka was pissed off to say the least.

"What on earth happened!" He raged. The rest of the regulars flinched. Even Kaido seemed a bit frightened on what might happen.

"Well, he put pepper juice on my door, hoping to get it into my eyes when I rubbed them, but instead, I dumped a rather foul combination of substances on him from the window right above the door. " Ryoma stated as Momo reached them.

All Momo could do was grab Ryoma by the shirt collar and hiss at him.

"**This means war"**

**Authors note!**

**So , did you enjoy? I hoped so! Anyways, review! The only reason its short is because even if I do make it longer, It would just be a so, if your wondering why I update so slow, its because . . .**

**I need a muse (Like a good story)**

**I need a good prank ( I already have a retaliation one for Ryoma lined up. Now I just need one for Momo to start with)**


	3. Carmel covered    ?

One Reason to NEVER prank Echizen Ryoma

Ryoma sighed as he opened his foot locker. In the center was a red heart-shaped tin. The tin had a letter taped to the top. Curious, he picked up the tin, and tore the letter off. In red, scrawled lettering it read "To Echizen Ryoma" Then he opened the letter.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_Your smile warms my soul outmatching even the sun_

_Your heart passionate heart and lively personality _

_You emerald Onex hair is sleek and smooth_

_Just like you, who seems to slip by the world, hardly unnoticed_

_You're clear golden eyes shine and reflect warmth of those who surround you never truly caring_

_How I envy them,_

_They, who are friends, and more,_

_They who can be close to you,_

_You who is god like,_

_You who is perfect._

_The only thing I'd change about you is the way you feel about me_

_Please meet me in classroom 2-A tomorrow after class_

Ryoma frowned. What was this? It was a sad attempt for a love letter, that was for sure. Suddenly, he heard something scuttle. His frowned, and realized this was probably another prank from Momo. He walked out off the school, to a small patch of grass. He quickly opened the box, and dumped its contense. Out came spiders, crickets, centipedes, and all kinds of bugs.

He sighed, again. This was the seventeenth prank this week. His seat had a whoopee cushion on it, his pens were glued shut, assignments missing; a goldfish had even been in his water bottle. Thankfully, none of them had worked, but the pens had angered him. They were the expensive kind, too.

At this point in time, the whole school knew about it. People were making bets on who would win.

At any point, Ryoma was greatly annoyed. He knew, however, that it wasn't just Momo that was pulling these pranks. He had a suspicion that everyone else, except Fuji, Tezuka and Takeshi, was participating. Oishi probably got dragged in it because of Eiji. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind. And with that, he went to afternoon practice turning that new idea into a plan.

**Later**

**1st person**

I walked up to Fuji, just after he had exited the dressing room. "Fuji, I have another favor to ask of you" I said, a grin on my face.

Fuji looked intrigued, and his smile widened a fraction of a centimeter, but only the trained eye could tell. "And how might I be able to help you?" He asked me. I mused that he probably already knew what I was going to do before answering.

"That depends. Just how good are you at cooking?"

**At the super Market**

**Third Person**

Fuji went over to the vegetables and fruit section and picked out five strong tasting yellow onions. He then proceeded to the fruit. He picked out four red apples, just about the same size as the onions.

Ryoma, on the other side on the store, was looking through the caramels. He selected two bags of the darkest, thickest looking caramels .Then he went over to the food coloring. He selected a box of rainbow colors, with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black and brown. Finally, he walked back into the baking section. He quickly scanned the shelves, until he found what he was looking for. With that, he and Fuji meet at the front of the store, and checked out.

The cashier looked over as she was checking out, and did a double take on the look of Ryoma's and Fuji's faces. They were grinning sinisterly.

With that, they went back to Fuji's house and got to work.

**The next day at lunch**

**School Roof **

The regulars were sitting in a circle chatting and finishing their food, when Ryoma suddenly pulled out a plastic box. It was clear, with blue handles. "What's that" Asked Eiji, curiosity spilling over into his voice.

"Carmel Apples" Ryoma replied. They looked at him funny.

"Are they an apple that tastes like caramel" Momo asked stupidly.

"No! Their obviously caramel balls shaped like apples" Kaido hissed.

"Incorrect! They are apples covered in caramel, it is a circus tradition in America" Inui said. The rest of the regulars looked amused, but didn't say anything. "So, what's the occasion" Inui asked.

"Nothing special, just some that I made while I was bored. Its one my favorite American foods. Anyways, who wants one" Ryoma asked. Everyone quickly said yes, curious to taste the American treat. Ryoma opened the box to reveal perfect ovals covered in a dark caramel colour, with a Popsicle stick protruding out of them, and quickly handed them out by the handles. Momo looked suspicious.

"How can I be sure that there not poisoned or something" He asked a hint of accusation in his voice. Ryoma took a bite of his apple and Fuji followed, as well as Tezuka.

"See, nothing wrong with them. Why would I eat something disgusting myself? Ryoma asked in a sing-song voice, amusement shining slightly in his eyes and dancing playfully in his voice, creating a melody weaving into his words. Fuji smile got a fraction on a centimeter wider, not that anyone noticed. Ryoma took another bite, and the sound echoed with a satisfying crunch. He smirked again.

Finally, everyone else took a bite of their apples. Momo, slightly annoyed, shoved half of it into his mouth and bit down. He quickly swallowed, and almost took another before he suddenly gagged. Momo, Oishi, Eiji, Kaido, and Inui all simultaneously started to cough, and their eyes started to water. Oishi grabbed his water bottle, and poured it down his throat in a frantic attempt to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth.

After about two milliseconds, Tezuka and Kawamire asked them what was wrong, and it took a while before one of them wheezed out "It's the vilest thing I have ever tasted" in a frantic voice. The voice was so scratchy they couldn't make out parts of some words, or who had said it. Suddenly, a small laugh was voiced. It was then followed suite by another, slightly deeper voice. Everyone looked over to see Ryoma and Fuji covering their mouths, shoulders shaking, in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Ryoma, Fuji, care to explain?" Tezuka asked anger portrayed in his voice. Finally, Momo and the rest had their taste buds under control, and they glared at the still-laughing teens.

"Those weren't apples, they were onions" Ryoma said, now under control. Everyone looked at him confused. "Look at the top of the handles. The half that was apples had a slight indentation at the top of the stick." Under closer inspection, they realized it was true. Momo looked at him, furious.

"I can't believe you would do this!" he said. Ryoma smiled. He glanced at Fuji.

"Iv won this war. Admit it, you can't win. I've outmatched you every time, and I'll always win, with or with out Fuji-sempais help" Ryoma said.

"Fine!" He snapped back, looking crestfallen. "I give up! You win." He sighed. There was no way he could win against him.

"I may be the Prince of Tennis, but I'm the King of Pranks" Ryoma finished, an almost sadistic smile on his face.

Authors Note:

Hey it's Asa Usa here! So, who liked it? Anyway, this story will only be typed when I figure out a good prank or have a sudden burst of inspiration. The good part? Its written kind of like a one-shot, all you need to know is that there is a prank war going on, so you can skip parts of it or just jump into a random chapter.

~Asa Usa


End file.
